1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to a wavelength conversion module and an optical system, and more particularly to a wavelength conversion and filtering module and a light source system.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, projection apparatuses featuring solid-state light sources such as light-emitting diode (LED) and laser diode have gradually become dominant in the market. A laser diode has luminance efficiency approximately higher than 20%, and thus, in order to breakthrough the limitation to the LED light source, a pure color light source for a projector, which is produced by a laser light source exciting phosphor, is gradually developed. In a laser projection apparatus, the laser light source not only can excite the phosphor to emit light but also can act as the direct light source which provides illumination to the projector. Besides, the number of the light sources may be adjusted in response to different demands of various projectors for brightness. Accordingly, the projector with a laser light source system has great potential to replace the conventional high-pressure mercury lamp and become the next-generation mainstream projector.
Generally, in the existing laser projector, the phosphor is mixed with silicone, and the mixture is coated onto the substrate with high reflectivity to construct a phosphor wheel. However, silicone cannot bear high temperature and is apt to become degraded; therefore, if the laser beam excites the phosphor with silicone of the phosphor wheel for a long period of time, silicone that is not high-temperature resistant may be easily degraded or damaged by the high temperature. This may pose a negative impact on the light-emitting efficiency of the phosphor.
Taiwan Patent Publication no. 201319718 discloses a color wheel component suitable for a projector. Taiwan Patent no. M448705 discloses a light wavelength conversion wheel set. China Patent no. 102073115 discloses a phosphor color wheel suitable for a projection system. U.S. Patent Publication no. 2013/0088692 discloses an illumination system.